


the night the blood moon rose

by Kendarrr



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Bestiality, Cat Carmilla, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Sexual Content, catmilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 11:02:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3065411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kendarrr/pseuds/Kendarrr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A night when the moon is red like blood, and the supernatural beings are unleashed upon the world. Silas University is no exception. Carmilla is a panther for an entire night, unable to revert back to her human form, but that doesn’t stop Laura from wanting her roommate-lover-girlfriend to make her come.</p><p>  <b>warning: bestiality/zoophilia.</b></p><p>fully-conscious Carmilla, though. and fully-consenting Laura (in fact it’s <i>her</i> bright idea).</p>
            </blockquote>





	the night the blood moon rose

Laura is coming home from a six hour work day when a flyer is shoved into her hands as she’s making her way back to the Silas dorm rooms. She blinks, looks at the flyer, shrugs it off, and climbs the rickety steps up to the third floor. Bumping her shoulder against the door, the squeaky door opens and she smiles when she sees the lump on her roommate’s bed.

 

“Hey, Carm.” She greets the dozing vampire just as she stirs. A soft purring vibrates from the lumps in the sheets. Carmilla sits up, rubs the sleep from her eyes.

 

“Good morning, cupcake.” Carmilla yawns. She stretches her arms over her head and Laura hears her joints pop from where she’s sitting.

 

“It’s three pm, but okay.” Laura takes out her books from her bag and arranges it on her desk, the flyer on top of it. She reads it just as Carmilla hops out of bed, kisses the back of her head, and enters the bedroom to brush her teeth. Laura narrows her eyes at the flyer but opens up her textbooks anyway.

 

“What’s a blood moon?” Laura asks Carmilla when she emerges from the bathroom, a fluffy white towel wrapped around her pale neck. “I got this flyer from someone and it’s advertising a blood moon party and there’s something here about a sanctuary,” Laura shows Carmilla the flyer. A red moon is the background (obviously photoshopped) and a splash of letters declare a blood moon party in the frat houses on Tuesday night. “Why would anyone need sanctuary during blood moon? Whatever that is.”

 

“It’s that time of the year already?” Carmilla yawns again and grabs a cookie from the box on Laura’s desk. “For once, I think it’s safe for you to go to this party,” she says, grabbing a tall glass of blood from the mini-fridge. “You ever read the bible, cutie?”

 

Laura scrunches her nose and shakes her head. Smiling, Carmilla licks her lips after she takes a deep swill from her glass of blood. “ _‘The sun shall be turned to darkness, and the moon to blood, before the great and terrible day of the Lord comes.’_ ” She recites, calm as you please. “It’s a night of total lunar eclipse where the blood turns red and everyone freaks out because it signifies the Second Coming,” the vampire shrugs. “It’s not true, of course.”

 

“Yes, but why would there be a need for sanctuary? You didn’t answer that question.”

 

“Because,” Carmilla heaves a sigh. “Supernatural beings during the blood moon lose control over their primal selves during this night. It happens twice a year, and the first wave already happened last April.”

 

Laura turns in her computer chair to fully face her vampire roommate who she happens to kiss sometimes and cuddle with in some nights. And when they’re feeling up for it, they get naked together and bring each other to breathless, muffled orgasms too. “So what you’re saying is, this blood moon party is a defense against supernatural beings.” She watches Carmilla nod. “Does that mean _you’re_ going to be out of control too?”

 

“More or less,” the vampire pulls Laura’s computer chair closer to her. “Despite what it’s called, it doesn’t mean I’m bloodthirsty if that’s what you’re imagining. It’s just a night that I have no choice but to remain a panther, but I can’t say the same for all the supernatural beings in this place.”

 

Laura moves to sit on Carmilla’s bed and the vampire moves back as well, her back against the wall, Laura’s head falling to her lap. Her cool fingers thread through the younger woman’s hair, the pads of her digits scraping along her scalp. “You don’t think I’ll be safe here in our room?”

 

“I don’t know, cutie.” Carmilla continues stroking Laura’s hair until it makes the human girl relax, her eyelids drooping. “The supernatural rises during the night of the blood moon. I’m fully conscious of my actions, yes, but there will be certain... urges, if you will, at that night that will become stronger.” She stoops down and kisses Laura’s forehead. “And I don’t want to hurt a hair on your head or do anything you don’t want me to do.”

 

The corners of Laura’s lips curl into a smile. She’s sleepy, but she’s fighting against the urge to pass out, which makes Carmilla smile. “You just can’t resist me,” she drawls.

 

“No, I really can’t,” the vampire responds. “But it really is one thing for you to let me lick you to an orgasm during a frat party. It’s a whole different ballgame to let me do it while I’m a panther.” Laura’s eyes widen at this, and Carmilla laughs. “See? This is why you’re better off being as far away from me as possible. I’d leave the school, but I don’t want to be _too_ far away from you, in case something bad happens. Last year, the gnomes formed an alliance with the pixies and everything was a mess.”

 

“So, what? You’re going to lock yourself in a cage or something?”

 

Carmilla plays with a lock of Laura’s hair. Wraps it around her finger and slowly tugs at it so it unfurls. “If I must.”

 

Laura shifts and sits up, cupping the vampire’s face. “Carm, no. You don’t have to do that. You can stay in this room instead. I’ll go to that party so you won’t have to worry about a thing.”

 

The light of the sunset streams through their sheer curtains, bathing the beige walls with streaks of orange and yellow light. As Laura lies down beside Carmilla, urging her nimble fingers to keep stroking her hair, Laura thinks of the panther that has been protecting her dreams as of late. She knows its Carmilla; she can tell by the way the cat’s dark, willowy body curves protectively around her, and the rumbling way it purrs. With the image that Carmilla evokes in her head earlier—of Carmilla’s panther form, long and slender, crouched between her legs—Laura’s body tenses. She finds it mortifying that she’s not at all disturbed by this image, if that makes any sense.

 

She makes a soft, squeaky noise in the back of her throat that makes Carmilla crack open an eye to look at her. “What?”

 

“N-nothing, it’s nothing,” Laura stammers, burrowing into Carmilla’s neck, her arms curling around her body.

 

“You just thought of something weird, didn’t you?”

 

She makes a muffled noise again and she feels the vibration of Carmilla’s shoulders as she laughs. “Okay, I won’t ask again.” Her hand rests on the small of Laura’s back and she pulls her closer, their hips pressing together, legs a tangled mess. Laura slackens in Carmilla’s embrace and yawns. “Now go to sleep.”

 

///

 

The night of the blood moon approaches and Laura notices just how antsy Carmilla is from the way she slouches on top of her bedspread. She already drained five plastic pouches of blood and she’s working on the sixth one when Laura stumbles inside their room. “Are you okay?” Laura asks, approaching Carmilla. The vampire’s eyes flash with something bright and lucid. She shies away from Laura’s touch. “Sorry!”

 

“No, it’s okay. I’m just getting a little antsy,” Carmilla sits up and gathers up the drained blood pouches, chucking them into the trash bin with a sigh.

 

Laura drops off her bag and collapses on her computer chair. On her desk is a brown paper package. She shakes out the contents, and in it are pills of some sort. Behind her, Carmilla stretches and yawns. “I got those from the Folk Medicine Club,” she explains, looking at Laura. “Their concoctions are honestly more effective than what student health services have.” Laura keeps staring at her, and Carmilla grunts. “It’s a hangover cure.”

 

Even through Carmilla’s anxiety, she never forgets to take care of Laura and it makes the human girl’s heart swell in her chest. She spins in her chair and reaches for Carmilla’s hand. Pulls her closer. For a moment, Carmilla flinches. “I just drank blood,” she murmurs.

 

“Don’t really care,” whispers Laura, her hand curling around the back of Carmilla’s neck. Her body crashes against Carmilla’s. Laura kisses her because thanking her with words doesn’t seem to be enough for all the different ways Carmilla shows her affection. Teeth drag against the vampire’s warm lips, parting them with her tongue. The metallic taste no longer bothers Laura. She gives Carmilla’s bottom lip a gentle suck and a rough bite before pulling back to boot up her computer, a happy tune spilling from her smiling lips. The aftertaste of the blood lingers and it’s almost pleasant, as it reminds her of kissing Carmilla.

 

Behind her, Carmilla blinks to regain her senses. She stares at the back of Laura’s head and lets out a short laugh. “I’ll be back later.”

 

“I might be gone for the party then,” Laura says. “One more kiss?”

 

Carmilla heaves a sigh and looks at Laura with a lazy smile. Holding out her hand, Laura takes it. Carmilla pulls her off her chair and wraps her arm around her waist. One hand curls into Laura’s hair and the vampire kisses her in a way that makes her knees weak. She clings to Carmilla, and with a shaky breath, kisses her back. Laura’s fists close around the fabric of Carmilla’s black shirt. A broken gasp and a moan later, Carmilla draws back with lips curled into a smirk. Her mouth moves to kiss Laura’s cheek, and then her body is gone, and Laura is on her computer chair again. “Have fun at the party,” Carmilla says. She picks up her duffel bag and leaves a dazed Laura behind.

 

Hours later, Laura steps out of the shower and gets dressed in a pair of jeans and a loose, off-shoulder shirt that exposes her neck. If Carmilla can see her now, she’d probably look at her with seduction eyes, coax her out of going to the party (that’s her idea for Laura to go in the first place!) and stay in bed with her for the duration of the night. But Carmilla is not home, is probably a panther, and LaF and Perry are knocking on her door. Laura leaves a note for Carmilla on her bed ( _Hey, Carm. Out for the party. I’ll see you tomorrow, maybe? Or later tonight. Or whenever. Be careful!!! ♥♥♥ Laura_ ) and departs.

 

///

 

By the time the sun is gone and the blood-soaked moon is high in the sky, Carmilla is no longer walking on two legs. She fumes. Not that she hates being in her panther form since she enjoys how alarmed other students are when she saunters through their legs. Loves watching the look of terror that crosses in their eyes from seeing such a big, dark beast in their campus, and no one seems to be raising any question about her presence.

 

After her large meal earlier, she’s not hungry so she makes her way to the dorm building that’s pretty much empty. Most are in the campus-wide sanctuary from the blood moon. Though she catches a mane of red fur, and she knows its Danny, her fangs bared when Carmilla meanders past her. And Laura wonders why they don’t really get along.

 

Carmilla enters the empty dorm room and snorts softly when it’s empty. Of course Laura’s not here. It’s her idea that she shouldn’t be, after all. Walking in a circle, Carmilla leaps into Laura’s bed and is about to bury her snout against the pillow her roommate uses for her head when she sleeps when she sees the sticky note Laura left. She leaps over the space between beds and reads it.

 

She smiles, or does the panther equivalent to it and takes the note in between her teeth to bring to her duffel bag. Laura doesn’t know it, but Carmilla keeps every note she writes her. From the angry ones about her leaving too much hair everywhere, to the casual ones that tells Carmilla where Laura will be, and her plans. Lately, the increase of hearts drawn on the brightly-coloured paper makes Carmilla smile, more than usual.

 

Returning to curl up in Laura’s bed, Carmilla arches back and stretches. She yawns. Twice a year since the year she turned into a vampire, the night of the blood moon makes her antsy. Fifty years into the vampire thing, she figured out that a good way to deal with the blood moon is to sleep. Being bathed in the moon’s pale, reddish light makes beasts hungry for blood, for violence, and for sex.  Not that she’s not feeling those desires right now, but exposure to the moon’s rays amplifies Carmilla’s more bestial desires.

 

And for the most part, she’s lazy rather than hyperactive—always has been. Carmilla purrs and inhales Laura’s scent some more. The only thing that she desires, really, is Laura petting her. Other than that, the blood moon never affected her in the way it should.

 

Carmilla doesn’t know how long she fell asleep for, but a noise makes her ears twitch. She opens her eyes and props herself up on her front paws. In comes Laura, smelling of sweat and alcohol. Carmilla purrs, and her head shoots up to look at her. She almost trips on Carmilla’s duffel bag.

 

“You’re not going to attack me, are you?” Laura blurts out.

 

The panther shakes her head and she lowers her head again. Laura’s shoulders visibly relax and she’s starting to unbutton her shirt when she catches Carmilla still staring at her.

 

“Oh, this is nothing. Someone spilled beer on me because the Zetas started their drunken Greek chant and they didn’t see me, I guess?” At this, Carmilla is up on all fours and her fangs are bared. Laura chuckles and scratches the underside of her maw. “I’m fine, Carm. It’s just beer. It stinks, but it’ll wash right off.”

 

She shrugs off her shirt and she’s left in a white tank top. Laura removes that as well because it’s damp from the beverage. Carmilla watches. Eyes trained on the flat plane of Laura’s stomach. The two lines of her hip that leads to her thighs is defined. The desire is there—Carmilla can feel it—but it’s not so strong that she finds it uncontrollable, so she ignores it and waits while Laura is in the bathroom.

 

///

 

After rinsing off the beer stench from her shirt and tank top, Laura hangs up her clothes over the shower to let it dry. She walks back out, Carmilla dozing on _her_ bed. She doesn’t mind, but she just hopes that she doesn’t leave a lot of fur on her duvet. Laura roots through her dresser for a shirt and gets changed for bed.

 

“Scoot over,” she tells Carmilla who opens a lazy, golden eye before sitting up. Laura slides into bed, and once she’s settled, Carmilla rests beside her, snout resting against her belly. Unable to resist a smile—after all, she’s in bed with a _panther_ —Laura scratches the top of Carmilla’s head, right between her ears. “If Perry walks in right now, she’ll probably scream at you for leaving fur everywhere,” she teases. “I don’t mind though. You’ll clean it up, right?” She nudges Carmilla who just hums. “Right, _Carm_?”

 

The oversized cat just purrs, opening her eyes to look at Laura. She props herself up, paws on either side of Laura's form. Her heavy head rests on Laura's stomach, and she rubs the underside of Carmilla's jaw. “Why don't you turn into a cat more often? You're gorgeous. And it’s so fun to pet you.”

 

Carmilla hums and lets out a soft breath. She nuzzles into Laura's hand and noses at the hem of her shirt until her head is against Laura's bare belly. She giggles at the tickling sensation of Carmilla's fur against her skin.

 

But then she feels Carmilla's rough tongue. Dragging against her flat stomach, grazing her belly button. Laura tenses and Carmilla does nothing until she relaxes. She tugs her shirt off Carmilla’s head and props her head up to look down at the panther resting her head on top of her stomach. Looking at her with innocent golden eyes. “I’m going to ask you something and you can’t make fun of me, okay?” Carmilla huffs but nods her head. “Okay, good. I swear I’m completely sober.” Laura clears her throat. “Have you ever thought of being… _intimate_ with me while you’re a giant black cat?”

 

The silence that follows is unnerving, though Laura should’ve seen it coming, what with Carmilla being unable to speak, after all. Carmilla picks up her head and mewls. She nods her head.

 

“Oh, wow. _Wow_.” Laura clears her throat. Looks at Carmilla and sees a hint of concern in her eyes. “No, it’s not a bad reaction!” She says, quick to assure the vampire. “Because I’ve thought about it too.”

 

Laura’s cheeks are quick to turn bright red. Carmilla is staring at her and it is a little intimidating (she just admitted to being into… _this!_ ), not knowing what her roommate-lover-girlfriend thinks about Laura’s admission. But when Carmilla moves to sit up, her paws on Laura’s thighs, something tells her that it’s not all that bad. That Carmilla doesn’t think less of her for wanting her like this—as a beast.

 

Carmilla only has to nudge at Laura’s stomach and she’s already shedding her shirt and tugging off her pyjama pants. Laura glances at Carmilla and catches the way she looks at her—half of amusement and half of something else; something she has no words for. Clad in nothing but her panties, Laura is about to say something when the panther pins her down on the bed and licks along the swell of her breasts.

 

The roughness of Carmilla's tongue makes Laura shiver and clutch the sheets. A soft moan escapes her mouth. Carmilla’s tongue as a panther is naturally larger and more textured, licking large swathes along her belly. Carmilla nudges Laura’s thighs apart. She bares her teeth and rips Laura’s underwear off her hips. She squeals.

 

“You better buy me a new one,” Laura mutters, though why she’s concerned about the state of her panties when a large black cat is crouched between her legs, hot breath tickling her inner thighs. Carmilla’s tongue licks along the line of her thighs, her damp nose nudging Laura’s folds. She emits a high-pitched squeak, her eyes never leaving the way Carmilla’s snout is pressed against her core, licking away the wetness that steadily floods out of her.

 

Carmilla’s tongue focuses on Laura’s clit, flicking and curling against the sensitive bud. Laura arches and trembles, her hands on Carmilla’s head, nails raking along her soft fur. Scratching the top of Carmilla’s head encourages the vampire to lick her stiff clit until she is trembling and making a mess all over her bed sheets.

 

It doesn’t take a lot for Laura to come. Her back arches. She clings to Carmilla and to the bed as cum floods out of her. The panther’s rough tongue licks her folds to clean her up, though all it really does is make Laura even wetter than before, her thighs quaking from the aftershocks.

 

Carmilla licks her nose and hovers over Laura’s body as she heaves for air. She gives the valley of her breasts a slow lick, before nosing along the line of Laura’s jaw. Carmilla rests her head against Laura’s pounding chest and closes her eyes, while Laura lies awake, still aroused from what just transpired between her and Carmilla.

 

///

 

One thing Carmilla didn’t expect to wake up to the following morning is Laura’s head between her legs, her mouth latched on her core. She’s always sensitive during the mornings and the gentle nibbling of her folds makes her thighs shake, and she reaches down to grip handfuls of Laura’s chestnut brown hair. “Oh _fuck_ , Laura.” Carmilla groans. Her back rises off the bed and her thighs squeeze Laura’s head.

 

And then she’s coming really hard, and Laura is showing no signs of stopping. Her tongue curls inside Carmilla, her nose grinds firmly against her clit. Her thighs tighten. She tightens her grip on Laura’s hair, her eyes squeezing tight to a close.

 

She doesn’t know how long she comes for, but she finally manages to pull Laura off her pussy so she can catch a break. Carmilla slumps, and Laura crawls up her body to lie on top of her with a bright smile, like sunshine that Carmilla dares not shy away from. “You have a little…” Carmilla motions to Laura’s lip. She leans in and sucks it off, humming at the taste of her cum on Laura’s lip. “What brought that on, cupcake?”

 

“Are you complaining?”

 

“Not even close.”

 

“I didn’t get to make you come last night, so…” Laura shrugs, and now she’s avoiding Carmilla’s gaze like she didn’t just wake her up with her tongue between her legs. “I thought it was only fair. Because last night was really amazing.”

 

Carmilla smirks a little. “So you’re into that kind of thing, huh?”

 

Laura huffs and nuzzles Carmilla’s neck to avoid her gaze. “It’s not like I’d be fine with any other giant black cat doing that to me. I only like it when it’s _you_.”

 

“Maybe I really will turn into a cat more often,” the vampire murmurs, mouth pressed against Laura’s brow.

 

A faint blush creeps on Laura’s cheeks and she kisses Carmilla. “I’m not going to say no to that, trust me.”


End file.
